five_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Upgrades
Overview There are 3 basic ways that heroes can be upgraded: * Ranking Up (and evolving) * Leveling Up * Training Ranking Up *Ranking up has no restrictions other than the orbs it costs. These costs differ based on the tier of hero you are ranking up. *Heroes have 3 evolution levels: ** Bronze - 5 ranks ** Silver - 6 ranks ** Gold - 7 ranks *Evolution costs the same amount of orbs as previous rank up. *Ranking up doesn't improve stats and evolution some increases hero stats and gives you access to higher levels of skills. *Ranking up and evolution grants you 2 hero points (blue) each time. *Evolution changes hero's appearance and grants you skill points (green) to spend by training: **Bronze to Silver - 4 points; **Silver to Gold - 6 points. Leveling Up *All heroes level up in the same way, by gaining XP. In order to reach level 2, the hero needs 100 XP. The XP needed for each level increases by 200. The total XP needed in order to reach a given level (L) can be calculated by (L-1)2*100. So, to reach level 25, you need 242*100 = 57600 XP. *XP is gained in 2 ways. The most basic way is that heroes gain XP by winning battles. Each battle is worth a set amount of XP, and this XP will be divided equally among ALL surviving heroes. (Heroes that have reached level 25 receive no benefit from XP, but they still take the XP, preventing all XP from being used.) *XP is also gained by applying training items, such as XP scrolls. You can find it in the Items & Shop page. *Leveling up grants you 2 skill points (green) per level. *Leveling up slightly increases hero's max HP and fully heals them. Training *Ranking up and leveling up have very little effect on your hero until you use the points earned to train the hero. At low levels, this training is fairly cheap and quick, as you progress, training gets more expensive and takes much longer. *In total, a hero will earn 58 skill points for upgrades and 40 hero points. This is NOT enough points to fully train all skills and attributes, so you'll need to plan properly. *Each time you improve attribute or skill stat, it's cost increases by 1 point; such values start from 1 point cost. *Each time you improve skill level or range, it's cost increases by 2 points; such values start from 3 points cost. *Sometimes moving range has only one upgrade. in this case it usually costs 4 points. *To learn the meaning of each stat in game, check this page. *This table shows the training cost and time for each individual point trained. If you have already spent 5 points upgrading a hero, the next point of training you spend will cost 300 gold and 2 minutes 20 seconds. *These costs are the same for both the skill points and the hero points, but they calculate separately. The first blue point you spend costs 50 gold and 10 seconds, regardless of how many green points you have already spent. You can use this spreadsheet to calculate the cost for your next upgrade. (Anyone know how to embed a javascript calculator into the page? I can write the formulas, just not sure how to embed it to begin with. Would be pretty cool!) Category:Training